


Shy by day Sexy by Night

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friendship, Gen, M/M, hinata centric
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 06:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Hinata jetait un coup d’œil toutes les deux minutes sur la pendule accrochée au mu en face d'elle. Elle n'attendait qu'une chose et c'était qu'elle indique dix-huit heure, annonçant par la même occasion la fin de journée de la jeune fille.Hinata jetait un coup d’œil toutes les deux minutes sur la pendule accrochée au mu en face d'elle. Elle n'attendait qu'une chose et c'était qu'elle indique dix-huit heure, annonçant par la même occasion la fin de journée de la jeune fille.





	Shy by day Sexy by Night

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de Naruto même dans cet univers alternatif sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

Hinata jetait un coup d’œil toutes les deux minutes sur la pendule accrochée au mu en face d'elle. Elle n'attendait qu'une chose et c'était qu'elle indique dix-huit heure, annonçant par la même occasion la fin de journée de la jeune fille. Elle avait terminé son travail en avance pour être sûre de pouvoir partir à l'heure mais en attendant, elle s'ennuyait terriblement. Les deux aiguilles finirent par se positionner sur le six et et le douze, et à la seconde où cela arriva, la jeune Hyuga sauta de sa chaise, éteignit son ordinateur, vérifia que tout était à sa place dans son bureau, attrapa son sac à main et sa veste qui étaient accrochés au porte-manteau, vérifia une seconde fois que tout était en ordre, et quitta la pièce. 

Elle traversa le couloir, s'arrêta devant une porte, frappa trois petits coups, et n'obtenant pas de réponse, l'ouvrit et entra. Elle ne fut pas du tout surprise lorsqu'elle tomba sur Shikamaru, la tête entre les mains, en train de dormir profondément. Elle se rapprocha silencieusement de lui, et le secoua gentiment. 

« Shikamaru, Shikamaru, l'appela-t-elle à plusieurs reprises tout en continuant de le secouer.

-Hn, grogna-t-il sans bouger.

-Shikamaru, réveille-toi, il est l'heure de s'en aller, dit-elle.

Il leva lentement la tête, et la fixa pendant quelques secondes, il se frotta ensuite les yeux et se redressa.

-Merci Hinata, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, la remercia-t-il en éteignant son ordinateur. 

-Tu te retrouverais enfermé pendant plusieurs heures, plaisanta-t-elle. 

-Hn, grogna-t-il à nouveau.

Sa remarque n'avait pas été sans fondement, le Nara s'était en effet, retrouvé une fois enfermé dans les locaux de la compagnie, il y aurait d'ailleurs passé la nuit si son petit-ami Kiba Inuzuka ne s'était pas inquiété de ne pas le voir arriver chez eux, et n'avait pas téléphoné à Kurenai Yuhi la dirigeante de la société. Celle-ci était retournée sur son lieu de travail avec Kiba, et tous deux avaient trouvé Shikamaru assoupit sur sa chaise. 

-Ne me le rappelle pas, je n'ai jamais été extirpé aussi violemment de mon sommeil.

Hinata le regarda se lever, et prendre le manteau sur l'objet prévu à cet effet. Il récupéra son portable qui était sur le bureau, et la suivit à l'extérieur. Ils marchèrent en silence dans le couloir, en croisant quelques uns de leurs collègues qu'ils saluèrent. Ils finirent par parvenir à l'extérieur du bâtiment. 

-Encore une fois merci d'être venu voir si j'étais encore là et d'avoir prit le temps de me réveiller. 

-Ce n'était rien, et cela évitera à Kiba de s'inquiéter pour rien, répondit-elle.

-En parlant de lui, il va rentrer tard ce soir, ce qui signifie que c'est moi qui dois faire les courses, alors si je ne veux pas faire la queue pendant des heures à la caisse, je ferais mieux d'y aller, indiqua-t-il.

-D'accord, je te dis à lundi.

-Merci à lundi et bon week-end, termina-t-il »

Ils s'éloignèrent chacun dans une direction et Hinata se rendit jusqu'à la station de métro. Elle descendit les marches et arriva juste à temps pour monter dans celui qui arrivait. Il était bondé, mais depuis deux ans qu'elle vivait ici elle s'y était habituée. Après une heure, elle pu enfin en sortir, et il ne lui fallut que dix minutes de marche pour rejoindre son appartement. 

Elle mangea rapidement et fila sous la douche. Elle se sécha et entra dans sa chambre, elle ouvrit son armoire, et chercha quelle tenue elle allait porter ce soir. Elle finit par opter pour une petite robe bleue sombre sans manches légèrement décolletée, juste ce qu'il fallait pour exciter l'imagination. Elle compléta le tout par des escarpins noirs tous simples de neuf centimètres. Elle se maquilla très légèrement sur les lèvres et les joues, et de manière plus accentuée sur les yeux. Elle se jeta un dernier regard dans le miroir de la salle de bain, et satisfaite par l'image que lui renvoyait son reflet, elle enfila son manteau, elle récupéra son sac à main dans le couloir et ressortie. 

Elle se rendit à l'arrêt de bus qui ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres de là où elle résidait, et n'eut pas à patienter longtemps avant qu'il n'arrive. Elle monta, valida sa carte après avoir salué le chauffeur qui répondait au nom de Kisame Hoshigaki. Quelques places étaient déjà occupées mais aucunes par quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait. Elle s'installa et écouta de la musique sur son portable pendant tout le trajet. 

Elle descendit à l'avant-dernier arrêt, dit au revoir à Kisame, et quitta le car. Elle alla se placer dans la file d'attente qui comptait une quarantaine de personnes. Ce fut enfin son tour, elle salua Suigetsu le videur qui lui rendit son salut, et une fois à l'intérieur confia ses affaires à Kakuzu dont c'était le travail et en qui elle avait totalement confiance. 

Elle s'enfonça ensuite plus profondément dans la boîte de nuit, et alla directement au bar. Elle commanda un verre au barman Deidara, qui lui l'apporta sans tarder. Elle le bu doucement, savourant chacune des gorgées du liquide. La soirée allait enfin pouvoir débuter. 

Il était vingt-trois heures, et Hinata se déchaînait sur la piste de danse. Elle sentait des regards masculins et féminins poser sur elle, et elle adorait cela. Il y avait quelques années en arrière, elle n'aurait jamais osé danser de manière si sexy, elle aurait rougi en se sentant le centre de toutes ces attentions, mais aujourd'hui ce n'était plus le cas. Depuis qu'elle avait comprit qu'elle plaisait et qu'elle pouvait s'en amuser. Peut-être même que ce soir, si quelqu'un lui plaisait, elle se ferait baiser dans les toilettes de la discothèque. 

Elle était loin l'époque où elle s'était réservée pour son grand amour Naruto. Ils avaient rompu moins de cinq mois après sa première fois, et elle avait pleuré comme jamais. Elle avait cru qu'elle ne s'en remettrait jamais, mais le temps s'était écoulé, elle avait déménagé dans une nouvelle ville pour son travail, et la vie avait reprit son cours. Un soir, elle avait été invitée par une collègue à venir célébrer le mariage prochain de cette dernière. Elle s'était retrouvée dans cette même boîte de nuit, et si au début elle s'était sentie mal à l'aise, elle avait finit par se lâcher ( aidée par les verres d'alcool qu'elle avait avalé). Elle avait passé un très bon moment, et le week-end suivant, elle y était retournée mais seule cette fois-ci. 

C'était également ce soir là qu'elle avait eu sa première relation sexuelle depuis Naruto, avec un parfait inconnu. Cet homme lui avait donné plus de plaisir en une seule fois que son ex en plusieurs. Elle avait été la première surprise par son changement de personnalité, mais aussi la première en s'en réjouir. Elle s'était sentie libérée d'un poids qu'elle avait traîné toute sa vie.   
Lorsque la fin de semaine arrivait et qu'elle venait ici, elle pouvait être qui elle désirait, elle était simplement une fille qui venait se détendre et danser. Plus de pression parce qu'elle était la fille aînée d'une famille importante, plus de crainte qu'on la critique, ici tout le monde était pareil et personne ne jugeait personne. 

Être embrassée, touchée, caressée, mordue, pénétrée, était devenue une addiction, elle en avait besoin pour décompresser, et pour se sentir vivante, pour exister tout simplement. Elle aimait la fille en laquelle elle s'était changée, elle ne subissait plus les événements de sa vie, elle les provoquait, et cela lui donnait un sentiment de puissance qu'elle adorait et qu'elle n'aurait échangé pour rien au monde, pas même pour retourner avec Naruto. 

Elle sentit bientôt une main venir se poser sur ses hanches, et un sourire séducteur naquit sur ses lèvres, ce soir encore elle allait pouvoir satisfaire ses envies.


End file.
